


The Storm

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: herhellhound [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rained in, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based Off the prompt: "Can you write stranded marrish? Like them being under lockdown or stuck in a storm or something?"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog herhellhound</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Lydia sat waiting on her bed for Jordan to come collect her so they could go out. Their friends had left Corpus the day before, but she and Jordan chose to stay an extra day since he’d been too sick the first two days to enjoy anything.

They planned to go get breakfast, go to the Selena Museum, come back to change then head to the beach for bit, grab more food and get ready to leave the next day.

Finally, she heard a knock on her door and sprung up to answer it.

Jordan walked past her and went to the window, dramatically pulling open the curtains before turning around and announcing, “The streets are flooded.”

She shut the door and walked over to look out the window.

Water flooded the streets and she could see the wind blowing fiercely enough to keep the thin trees surrounding the hotel slightly bent over.

“What are we going to do now?” He asked, knowing her small car couldn’t drive through all that water. 

She looked at him and saw he looked really upset that they’d stayed only to get caught in a storm.

Lydia place her hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we put on the complementary robes, order room service and watch movies?”

He nodded with a disappointed sigh. “Sounds good, but man, I wish we could go out.”

She smiled sympathetically. “I know, but this is what we get for not checking the weather.”

He nodded again. “I need to go get my robe.”

“And I’ll order room service. What do you want?”

He shrugged. “You know what I like.”

* * *

 

“This movie was so bad,” Jordan commented.

“It really was,” she agreed with a laugh.

“Like, who thinks that they should go after a married woman just because he saw her kick a football on her wedding day?” He asked. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Not to mention creepy,” Lydia said,” especially since he stalks her every day after that and we’re just supposed to believe she falls in love with the guy who’s obsessed with her?”

“Right? I mean, I don’t even blame his ex for writing that book,” he said.

“Or her husband for making a threat,” Lydia added. “It was a dick move, but I understand.”

He laughed. “Me too.”

She smiled and sat up to grab her laptop.

“What should we watch next?” She asked.

He slid off the bed and onto his feet. “Let’s try for romance again, just try not to pick anything with a stalker this time.”

She chuckled and started looking through the romantic movies while he went to the restroom. She still hadn’t found one when he came back.

“Do you think Scott and Kira will get married?” He asked.

She looked at him curiously. “I don’t know, maybe.”

He must’ve heard something in her tone because he suddenly looked embarrassed. “Sorry, I was just thinking about which one of us will get married first.”

“Really? Why?”

He shrugged. “I’ve probably been watching too many romantic movies lately.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know who would get married first, but I know who will get engaged first,” Lydia informed him.

“Who?” He asked.

“You,” she said.

_“Me?”_

She nodded. “Yup. You. The single, hopeless romantic of the group who will propose to the girl he’s in love with after six months then gets broken up with two months later.”

“I’m not a hopeless romantic,” he said, crossing his arms defensively.

“Yes you are! You told me that the instant you met that girl you like, whose identity I am going to find out, you knew she was the one you were going to marry.”

He flushed. “Shut up,” he muttered, flopping down on the bed.

She laughed and kept looking for a moment.

“What about you? When do you think you’ll get engaged?”

She felt her heart start to race now that the questions were turned to her. She’d become a bit jaded when it came to love and she wasn’t sure it would be so easy for her to marry someone one day.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. You know I don’t date that much.”

“Come on, you’re not interested in anybody?” He prodded.

Lydia swallowed. Hell yeah she was interested in someone, but she’d be damned if she admitted it.

“Nope,” she lied.

“Too bad, I was hoping I’d get to interrogate you.”

She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face gave way to her amusement.

“What about this one?” She asked, showing him ‘Naomi and Ely’s No Kiss List’ as it looked interesting.

“Sure,” he said.

She pressed play then set the laptop on the bed where they could both see it and leaned against him, resting her head on his back.

They went quiet as the movie played. This was pretty normal for them. Watching movies in silence and waiting until the end to critique it, good or bad, unless something caught their eye then they’d ask to pause it and talk about it.

The movie hadn’t been playing long when Lydia said, “Pause,” then reached forward to pause it.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Why do they just kiss like that? Like a couple?”

“I don’t know. They’re probably just really close friends.”

“But don’t you think it’s weird to just kiss your friends that casually?” She asked.

“No. I mean, if I thought any of you were okay with it, I’d probably do it,” Jordan said.

“Really?” She looked over at him curiously.

He nodded. “I mean, not to sound weird or anything, but we have some really attractive friends.”

She laughed. “That is true.”

“And I know Scott’s jawline is uneven but that doesn’t seem to affect how he kisses,” he joked. “I have it on good authority that he’s a really good kisser.”

“You’d probably fall in love with him,” she teased.

“Probably, but not because I kissed him. Have you met Scott?”

Lydia chuckled. “Oh, please, you’re the type to fall in love with anyone who kisses you.”

“Am not!” He protested.

“Are too!” She said.

_“Am not!_

“Are too!”

_“Am not!”_

“Prove it!” She said.

He gaped. _“What_?” He asked once he snapped out of his confusion.

She really regretted saying it, but she was too stubborn to back down. “Kiss me, and prove me I’m wrong.”

He stared at her, studying her face to see if she was serious. He gathered that she was and decided to take the bait.

“Fine,” he said, sitting up while forcing her to do the same.

She faced him and watched him carefully as he positioned himself so he could kiss her easily. This wasn’t exactly how she’d wanted their first kiss to happen, but she wouldn’t stop it.

He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over it gently, while he just stared into her eyes as if looking for any reason to stop.

“Is this how you would kiss, Scott?” She teased, hoping to distract from her rapidly heating up cheeks.

He leaned in closer until his lips lightly brushed hers. “Not in public,” he breathed before he finally closed the distance between them.

Lydia felt like she was on fire, but man did it feel good. She would never admit it, but it was her who deepened the kiss and it was her who pushed Jordan back onto the bed, taking control.

But it was him who pulled away to catch his breath, staring up at her surprised.

She mentally scolded herself for indulging herself so much. She wasn’t supposed to cross this line with Jordan no matter how bad she wanted it and after three years of friendship and pining she finally had.

She started to panic, and Jordan could probably tell because he pulled her into a tight hug.

“You were wrong you know,” he said, “I can’t fall in love with everyone I kiss and not because I’m not a hopeless romantic, but because I’m already in love with you.”

Lydia felt her panic die at his words and she hugged him back.

“And you don’t have to say you feel the same way or say anything at all if you don’t want to,” he said. “I just can’t keep it in anymore and if you think we need space because you don’t think of me that I way I’ll respect that too.”

She lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder and looked down into his gorgeous eyes. She felt too happy to speak so instead she kissed him again. She felt his lips curl into a smile underneath hers.

Lydia pulled back, staring down at with all the love she felt toward him evident on her face.

He smiled up at her and she smiled back.

Eventually they settled back on the bed and went back to watching the movie, except now they kept kissing each other every few minutes. Sure, they still needed to talk about things, but they seemed content not to complicate the night any farther. 


End file.
